Complete List of Powers H
Powers 'H' Habitat Mimicry - Ability to mimic the attributes of a habitat. May be stronger if user is in habitat. Haemopotentiscient Replication - The power to replicate/mimic powers through blood. Hair Manipulation - The power in which one can manipulate their own hair. Hallucination Solidification - The ability to solidify any illusions or hallucinations. Harpy Physiology - Power to use the abilities of an Harpy. Hate Manipulation - The ability to control the hate of oneself and others. Hatred Empowerment - The ability to draw strength from his/her own hate or by others' hate. Hatred Inducement - ''' The power to induce hatred into others. '''Head-up Displays - The ability to create or see a head-up display containing information about the world around them. Healing - The power to rapidly restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. Healing Blood - The power to have blood with healing properties. Healing Coma - The ability to enter a protective state in order to heal any injuries. Healing Kiss - Power to heal others with kisses. Health Optimization - The rare ability to sense and assess a person's health and then heal any problems the user finds. Heart Manipulation - The ability to control your heart and hearts of others. Heat Beam Emission - The power to shoot beams of fiery/heat energy. Heat Generation - The power to generate greater-than-normal heat energy from one's own body. Heat Vision - The ability to generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. Helicopter Propulsion - [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Hell-Fire_Manipulation///////////// Hell-Fire Breath] - To generate the flames of Hell from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Hell-Fire Manipulation - The ability to generate and manipulate the mystical fires of Hell which embody the Destructive aspect of Fire. Hellhound Physiology - The ability to use the aspects of a hellhound. Herpestid Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and attributes of herpestids. Hibernation - The power to enter a dormant state. Higher Consciousness - The ability to gain a new developed state of existence. Hindsight - The ability to instantly understand and know how a situation could have been prevented after it's happened. Hindu Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Hindu Gods and Goddesses. History Absorption - The power to absorb the history of an object. History Manipulation - is the ability to selectively alter the past of a person or object. History Reading - Power to instantly understand person's past. Hive Mind - The ability to share a collective consciousness between multiple bodies. Hollow Skeleton - The power to have a hollow bone structure. Holographic Projection - The power in which one can send forth holograms from their body. Holy Fire Manipulation - is the ability to create and manipulate heavenly flames which embody the Purifying aspect of Fire. Homing Effect - The ability to make whatever object automatically follow, home in and lock onto it's target or targets until it hits them. Hope Inducement - The power to induce hope. Hormone Manipulation - The power to manipulate all hormones. Horn Protrusion - The power to have/use horns from one's head. Horse Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and attributes of horses. Human Disguise - The power to take on a human appearance. Human Hive - The ability to turn one's body into a living hive, and control the insects in a symbiotic relationship. Human Manipulation - The ability to sense and manipulate all the workings of a human body. Human Physiology - An ability of non-human creatures to mimic the properties of a human. Hybrid Physiology - The power to possess the traits and abilities of two or more different species. Hydra Physiology - The ability to use the aspects of a Hydra. Hydrokinetic Combat - Power to fuse water and physical combat. Hydrokinetic Creature Creation - The ability to create creatures/beings out of water. Hydrophilic Intangibility - The power to phase through objects by temporarily turning them into water. Hydroportation - The ability to teleport via water and water sources. Hyena Physiology - The ability to mimic the abilities and attributes of hyenas. Hyper Form - The power to go into into a state beyond Super Form, and gain untold, excessive amounts of destructive power. Hypercognition - The power to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. Hypnosis - is a unique ability that is commonly used to control others. Hypnotic Vision - Power to put others in a suggestive trance using eye contact.